


Guilt and Sadness

by Kinogirl



Series: Roman and Shadow Stories [1]
Category: PinkTale, Shadowtale - Fandom
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: Shadow is hurt, always hurt. People leave, they never stay...He just wants to be alone.It's better to wallow in this guilt alone...
Series: Roman and Shadow Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020159
Kudos: 1





	Guilt and Sadness

Being in the white void with Roman, after the failure of not having his revenge. He was stuck here living a lie. Having to pretend he wasn't him, having to pretend he was good.  
All to try and get his revenge and do it all right.

* * *

Roman left today...She left him, found new friends and new places...Now she's barely around. It was for the best...It didn't matter that the pain hurt...That the guilt was eating him up.  
'You did it'  
'You killed us'  
'Why did you do it?'  
'You're no monster'

' **YOU'RE A DEMON** '

* * *

The day of revenge came...It was time. Taking back control and getting rid of this pain.

...

Only it didn't happen. Joyce stopped her, reached to her. WHY?  
Why did HE have to hurt?  
She doesn't deserve the pain in her life...So he fled. Like the coward he was.

* * *

He wasn't planning on ending in PinkTale...He didn't want to cause anymore pain. Not Joyce. Not this world.  
When someone reached out to him and touched him gently like he'd break like glass. It made him freeze and look up.

The face of a girl who looked like she knew all his pain. Did she?  
For the first time in his life, he had someone who wanted to know his pain.  
To understand...

But why?

* * *

The first days wasn't good. The pain was the worst, living in a world that didn't deserve him.  
Living with the people that didn't deserve this pain, Shadow couldn't handle it. It hurt too much.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Shadow looked to the door, if he didn't open it, Joyce will still come in "I'm not interested in talking" he said harshly. Just leave him alone to wallow...  
"Oh...S-Sorry" a timid voice replied, Shadow realised it as Neela's, the girl who knew the pain too.

He got up and opened the door, "sorry...Thought it was Joyce" he said, shuffling slightly as he tried to hide his pain. Neela stared at him, he felt like she was staring right at the real him. He looked away unsure and nervous.  
"Um...D-Do you want some pie?" She asked as he spotted the plate she held out to him. He didn't need to eat...She knew this...So why?

Neela looked down to her feet "I-I just know it makes me feel better...S-so..." She said as it hit Shadow, she wanted to make him feel better?  
It wasn't like with Roman as he was living a lie, she knew all he had done.  
All the killing, all the deaths, every bit of guilt he did.

Yet she showed no fear.  
"I'm sorry...I think it's because of me" Neela said as Shadow's head tilted "it's not you" he said taking the plate "you have nothing to do with the pain" he finished, Neela frowned "no I mean my soul...It's Sadness so..." She said.  
Shadow blinked and stared numbly, confused. "I don't feel soul magic...I don't have a soul" he explained. Neela blinked "oh...S-So it's not me?" She asked.

Shadow picked up the fork on his plate and cut off a small piece of the pie eating it, he smiled at her "no it's not, thank you for the pie...I feel a little better" he said as she smiled at him.

* * *

The days passed into weeks, into months. The pain wasn't so bad anymore.  
"Shadow!" Yelled a familiar voice as Neela ran up to him with a smile, he smiled back. People couldn't stand being around Neela, her soul caused them pain. Sadness in their happy little lives.  
But not him...

He understood her. She understood him  
"Earth to Shadow" Neela said pulling on his arm, "sorry Neela, how are you?" He asked as he and Neela began to walk.

Side by side, no matter the dark days.  
He's okay...So long as he had Neela...He'd be okay.


End file.
